The invention relates to corrugated springs comprising an annular spring band which describes a corrugation line oscillating about a reference surface over the circumference. Such corrugated springs are known as so-called “axial corrugated springs” for absorbing axial forces in a spring fashion wherein the corrugation line oscillates over the circumference relative to a radial plane which lies normal to the ring axis. In this case, the spring band is generally closed in a ring shape. Such corrugated springs are furthermore known as so-called “radial corrugated springs” in which the spring band oscillates over the circumference relative to a ring cylinder which lies coaxial to the ring axis. Corrugated springs of this type are generally slotted over the circumference. Corrugated springs of said types have an almost linear spring characteristic with a constant spring state (spring stiffness).
For particular applications defined gradual progressive spring characteristics are desirable. With known corrugated springs this has conventionally only been possible by aggregation of a plurality of corrugated springs have different spring characteristics with interposed flat disks.